Intergalatic Ball
by LittleVala
Summary: 3 months after Vala is zipped off to Ori land, or so we think. A planet that is alliance with Earth is throwing their annual ball, of course SG1 is invited, but Daniel’s along, and someone he knows happens to appear at the ball.


Name: Intergalactic Ball

Pairings: D/V

Disclaimer: No I don't own themsigh if I did they'd be in use right now, making some D/V pairing shows EVERY DAY! Hehe.

Summary: 3 months after Vala is zipped off to Ori land, or so we think. A planet that is alliance with Earth is throwing their annual ball, of course SG-1 is invited, but Daniel's along, and someone he knows happens to appear at the ball.

Daniel was reluctant to go at first. His heart was down in the dumps, even though he'd never admit it. Even though it was apparent to everyone on the base. He wouldn't let himself know that they knew. He blocked everyone out, after she disappeared. It had torn a hole into his heart when she left. He was the cause of her leaving like she did. She had taken matters into her own hands, and saved them, but in the process hurting herself. NO not even hurting, making her self disappear. It had all seemed like some big book unraveled, or burned in the fire. He didn't want to go to the stupid Ball.

It meant he had to get all fancied up, and sit around like a bump on a log, and pout. Also turn down every girl that asks him to dance. He wouldn't dance…Not even if Sha're had some how magically come back alive and asked him to dance. Although it'd be tempting, he was over the dead wife. She wasn't apart of his life anymore. Just a part of the past, he wasn't willing to relive.

Daniel sullenly walked into the gate room, in his normal off-world clothing. Just like the rest of the team. Amazingly, Jack had come back to escort Sam to the ball. After all he was the man the established the whole alliance between the two planets. It was nice to have Jack back for a little bit, but Jack was no Vala. There she was again invading his thoughts once more. That's all he could ever think of, Vala. Everywhere! She was everywhere.

When all of the different Sg-1 teams came through the gate, from the other parallel universes, he always saw her in the halls, but she was always escorted by another him, and usually wearing a very shiny golden ring on her left ring finger. It sickened him that he couldn't do that with his own Vala.

Daniel absent-mindedly walked up the metal ramp, behind the others, and through the blue liquid. The freezing cold grabbed hold of him, and then let go of him on the other side. He was used to it, but it seemed colder then before. He shrugged it off, and continued to follow the others…still down in the dumps.

They didn't have much time to change, and Cam kept teasing him that, Daniel, the little archeologist that he was, was going to get ALL of the ladies, with the exception of the ones that went after him, Cam. Daniel didn't much care, and didn't fire back any retorts. Cam felt sorry for Daniel, and patted him on the back.

"Listen buddy, she's gone, we miss her really we do, but dude, there are so many girls here get used to her being gone." He told him firmly, and left Daniel to sit there and sulk about it all.

After changing into his tux, he met up with the others. All men, including Teal'c, were in Tuxes, Sam in a dress of course. Daniel reluctantly followed the exuberant group to the big castle, and into the ballroom. Sam and Jack was linked arm and arm, as they were announced to the crowd in the ballroom, next was Cam, then Teal'c, and then the lonely Daniel.

All he'd done for that whole night was sit at a table, and turn down every lady. He was heartbroken, and still in love with the space-pirate that had stolen his heart, like she'd stolen everything else. His eyes caught a glimpse of a girl with black hair done up in a wondrously decorated hairstyle. He only saw the back of her but, he knew it was she.

He bolted out of his chair, and grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, only have his hopes crushed, shattered to pieces. It wasn't her, just a look a like from the back. He said he was sorry, and stumbled hopelessly back to his table. He saw another look her, but he wasn't about to make a fool of himself again.

It was ridiculous for him to think like that, to think that she was still alive. That if she hadn't died in the explosion, the Ori surely would've killed her by now. If they hadn't, it'd be one more reason for him to love that woman.

But there was something about this new woman he had his eye on, the new one that looked like her from back. Could it actually be her this time? The man next to her treated her coldly; he could se her resentment towards the man for acting like he owned her. When she left for the table of refreshments, he made his move, to casually walk over this time. Just as he thought this through, he got up from the table and moved towards the refreshments.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" He asked quietly. He still hadn't seen her face. She snorted, and turned to face him.

"DANIEL!" she exclaimed happily, and almost tackled him to the ground. "I never thought I'd see you again. Take me back with you please!" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh god, Vala!" he sighed relieved it was actually. He held back tears, in his triumph of finding her here.

"Daniel, please take me away now, before he sees me. He's horrible, if I do something wrong he beats me, please Daniel lead me away now." She begged him. Tears streaming down her face ruining her make-up.

"Of course. Come on. We'll run away together!" He kissed her, like he'd longed to do for so long. He grabbed her hand quickly, and left the ball. He was going to leave with her and never look back at the SGC; it was going to be in his past. He knew the perfect little planet to go to. A nice civilized non-Ori planet.

They broke free into the night. Vala shivered, but didn't mind she was with Daniel again. She was escaping away with him. Never to go back to that horrible person they call a man, that had taken her in and healed her, but then beat her for being bad.

They reached the stargate, and Daniel punched in a gate Address, by this time Sg-1 had found that Daniel was gone. They weren't to far behind, and saw the event horizon appear.

"DANIEL! What in the hell are you doing?" Jack shouted at him, and crept closer. Daniel turned to Jack, and pulled Vala close to him.

"I found her Jack, and we're leaving!" he told his old friend. He quickly jumped through the blue liquid with Vala, and they disappeared.

"DANIEL!" Jack rushed after them, but was to late. The blue liquid evaporated right in front of him "Damn it! Did anyone by any chance catch where they went?" He asked. The group all shared looks with each other, but the looks resulted into headshakes, of a no. Jack cursed under his breath, and walked back down.

"Best get our thing and head back to the SGC, and report them both MIA." He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe Daniel did that.

Daniel and Vala appeared on the other side. Daniel turned to her and smiled. He brought her close into a hug.

"Welcome to Atera, Vala. A peaceful civilization, that won't mind if we make a home here." He kissed her again, and lead her through the city. She clung to him, happiness dancing within her eyes. This was her fairytale ending…maybe.

**The End…more chapters installed later.**


End file.
